Chaos
by Jaszmine
Summary: Ichigo is is forced into a marriage with the son of the Devil to save the Earth until death do them part. He sacficies his soul for his family the most and now he would sacrifice his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos

I was sitting a room watching as my fate was decided for me. My father sat beside me and I just couldn't bring myself to look at him.

My whole life my father wasn't there. I haven't seen him in 18 years and that's how old I am. He only visited one other time and that's how my sisters were conceived. My mom's room is like a shrine to him. She has jewelry that she only wears on days dedicated to him. My sisters too, believe that he will come back. Personally, if he does some back I wouldn't have any words for him.

We he did about a week ago. He came as if he never left and the others acted the same. I saw his face and went to my room. I didn't want to feel any emptier then I already did.

"Ichigo!" he called. "I came back for you! C'mon out and talk to your dear old dad!"

I came out of my room and he was surrounded my family. I looked at him in a muted expression.

"I came to tell you that I married you off."

I was speechless just this morning I was bringing in groceries and tending to my roses while staring down Grimmjow as he stared back from across the street.

I never like Grimmjow. He was a hostile asshole and conceded as hell. He only helped himself and caused trouble just for a hobby. I dislike him even more after a strange event had happened. He touched one of my roses and then asked me if he could have it.

"This rose is beautiful may I have this one?"

"No, get out of my yard."

"Can I have you in place of it then?"

he stared me down and I stared at him back not willing to look away and lose.

"I'll call the cops." I said sternly and he stepped into the street backward until her was in his own yard. His eyes never left mine until my mother called me and I went to tend to her need.

Everything about Grimmjow didn't suit me at all.

Now, after another one of our episodes my father was sitting the living room telling me that I am now engaged.

"Son, it's for the good of the world. The Devil himself weighted this deal. He said that if his Son got something out of the world then he would cease to destroy it until his son died. God Almighty thought that this would be suited. The son of the Devil picked to be married and by his choice he picked you, an innocent mortal." My father smiled.

"You sold my soul to the devil!"

"NO, your protected by Jesus at all times, nothing sinister can harm you if something of the sort wanted to harm you in any case."

"Who the fuck are you to decide for me?"

"I didn't our God did, I just sent the news."

With that I accepted it. Now I'm standing here right outside of the church. My father stood beside me as to say I was dressed in white like a bride. He offered to hold my arm but I refused. I was still a man.

The time came for me to enter and I did with my father slightly ahead of me because I tried to drag my feet. At the alter at the top over everyone was a white light. Some how just looking at it relaxed me and ebb my anger. I looked back down determined to show how unhappy I was.

I waited as the priest said the things he usually does and then he can to the "I do". Grimmjow went first and he said it. Then the words were repeated for me.

I could almost here everyone lean in to see what I was going to do. When I didn't say anything, I heard someone gasp. My mother.

"My poor baby!" She rushes up to the alter and puts her arms around me. she wipes my face and that's when I realized that I am crying. I take a deep breath and I turn to the priest. My head is down and I'm waiting till I'm sure my voice won't crack.

"I do"

Suddenly everyone breathes. I look at Grimmjow and he's smiling. He leaves and I 'm glad we don't have to do the rest of the ceremony. He tosses a ring over.

"See you when you decide to come home, or when I make you." he says and then he turns and starts talking someone else dressed in black and red.

My mother is holding me, cradling me as if I was a child and I don't care.

"My only son. It's alright. Just remember you're saving the world and bringing peace. I'll miss you."

I just cried silently into her shoulder. Truth is, I was saving her too. I found out from gossip that she suppose to die very soon. I prayed to god he let her live because if he did then who would take care of my little sisters. Not my damn father because if it wasn't for him I or us wouldn't be in this mess. As add for my self sacrifice she would be saved from the upcoming doom that was to befall her.

I wiped my eyes and held my head up. I had to be good. I walked out of the church and started walking home. It was twelve miles away but I didn't care.

I had been walking for about 5 minutes when I noticed that I wasn't alone.

"Tell me am I really that unappealing to you?" Asked Grimmjow.

"You're the fucking devil's son, do you really have to ask that question?"

"True, but you will learn to like me" Grimmjow said as matter-of-factly.

"How the fuck do you know? And why the hell-excuse me- why do you talk like that?"

"Alright I'll cut the damn act, I just thought maybe that is what would make you warm up to me."

"Nothing will make me warm up to you. Consider me that snowball in hell everyone has been talking about"

"I thought my father was in temporary retirement. If there is a snowball in hell a lot of weird terrible things might happen."

"Like what?"

"Like you fuckin me. Somebody, come to think of it one of my friends told me that there would be a snowball in hell before I get you to fall in love with me."

"I could have told you that, but fine there will not be a snowball in hell."

"So when do you wanna go **down** home?" Grimmjow raised his eyebrows with a wolfish grin and pointed to the ground.

"I was going home right now."

"You can't even walk inside you house anymore."

"Why the fuck not?" Asked Ichigo irritated.

"Because I hex it that you can't stay there for more then an hour unless you were tending to those beautiful roses."

"It's going to take more then an hour to get my stuff and tend my roses everyday."

"I know but I can't help you, your my bitch now and that's just the way it is. By the way your stuff is already in my house. You can do your yard work on our side. To make it more clear-you **will **do it on our side."

"Your sick"

"No, you are my husband and I am your husband. Don't give me no bullshit about you now swingin' that way. If you are straight, you won't be for long so hold on to you sanity big boy. I refuse to have you run from me. just so you know I'm giving you a grace period before i should what hell really is and then you have to for fill your duties and at least pretend to like me. Until then, i'll be happy to let you spend time with your family."

"Should I show gratitude?"

"That would be nice."

"Too bad I got just enough hate for you to not give a damn."

Grimmjow chuckled.

"You don't give a damn Ichi? You haven't seen what not giving a damn looks like. Let's see if you know after i get through taking your virginity."

"I"m not a virgin."

"You're an ass virgin so you count as virgin in this relationship."

"Who said that i'm the girl."

"I said that your the motherfucking girl. you wil submit to me, sooner or later whether you like it or not."


	2. The shower

I woke up in a bed. I specifically remember myself on the couch when I dosed off. With this realization my eyes snapped open. It was dark in the room as I looked around it. Right in front of me I found illuminate blue eyes. Quite frankly they were all I was staring at because I couldn't see anything else. I couldn't make out an outline or the source of them but I knew their possessor. This silently chilled me to know that Grimmjow was staring at me. For how long, that is unclear but in my head I had easily put together the undeniable sense that he was the culprit for my inconsistent sleeping and waking areas.

I wanted to know for what reason did he have for moving me since I did in fact sleep in the same house as he. He suddenly smirked and then in addition to the eyes I made out sharp teeth that seemed elongated to distortion. The appearance of him was wild enough to make me not look away. in this uncomfortable feeling I wanted to kill the sadistic look on his face and so put a scowl on mind to hide my true nature of his presence.

I got up and left being surprised to find myself more naked than I remembered and I consciously decided to not accept it as something to anger me but as something to show my distaste for him by not acknowledging it.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I am going to my designated room," said quietly.

"Is this not where you belong."

"My grace period is not up."

"Soon it will be and I damn well ain't holdin' back."

"Is that supposed to fucking scare me?"

"No it's supposed to anticipate you."

"Fuck you."

"That can be arranged."

"While you're doing that, you can arrange my foot up your ass."

"I can arrange my dick up yours."

"Sorry but we cannot compete your sexual harassment as asked, please give up and do not try again. If you need help, hang up and dial your operator. Or better yet, a shrink."

"Too bad I already MIND FUCKED her."

"I would like to continue this conversation and ask you what you are talking about but my sense of survival tells me that I have already stayed to long."

"Go, leave, but I will hunt you down like an animal."

"I cook animals." I simply said and left. This is how we usually are in the morning. He'd hit on me, and I would reject him. Every day he gets closer and closer into my space. He may be comfortable because he feels triumphant. This may be because I have never actually been violent towards him, and also the grace period is almost over. In three days I was to act like a husband/wife. I did not want to breathe the same air as Grimmjow let alone him touching me.

The idea of him made me sick and that was just the way it was. He is the Devil's son and that was the automate reason not to even acknowledge his existence. I went into the room he let me have which in itself acted like a house within a house. I had my own bathroom, living space, bed, TV, and even a small kitchen like area in a corner. I would stay here forever but I had to always come out for something and a lot of the time when I didn't he would come in.

Well I have been in my room for the last two days. Grimmjow hasn't come in and I am not going to come out. I stared at the door knowing that even if I barracked it he could still get in. This worried me and did little to isolate me from Grimmjow. I haven't seen my family in weeks and his proposition for my union with this is for me to give in to him. I have to admit I did feel like a hunted animal. I was cornered, overpowered, and most disturbingly helpless. Nothing could save me and what was I to do but wait.

I decided to go take a shower to ease my mind a bit. I turned on the water and made sure to turn the cold water completely on considering the fact that the water in this house burn hot enough the boil skin instantly enough to fall of. I luckily discovered this when Grimmjow made me shake his freshly washed hand and I couldn't even get close enough without my hand feeling too hot.

I stepped into the water letting it completely cover me. My shoulder length tresses sticking to my neck, the water almost felt like a comb. I stood in the shower for a moment. My body became hot and my head began to buzz. I felt a bit dizzy. For some reason my breathing became a bit heavier. This was unexplained and trying to ride myself of the complications did seem to work in the least. I leaned against the wall. My muscles tensed. I felt like I was being touched. My lips burned lightly. They felt like they had just been kissed. There was a pressure bushing against me. I had a feeling this had something to do with Grimmjow. Before I know it I look down and …..Well how the hell did this happen, an erection.

I turn my body to the wall and support myself on my forearms. My muscles kept tightening and loosening until it started to become too much. I started moaning and I couldn't stop myself. It was like my body was seducing itself. I almost felt like grinding my hips into the wall. In s short time I was fighting with myself to not just jack off and end this weird nightmare. My whole body became sensitive from my scalp to my toes. I felt everything. The contrast of the cool like wall to the water, the weight of gravity on my body on my feet, my eyelashes on my cheeks, all were felt in an unnatural sense.

My toes curled and uncurled. My cock was hurting and begging for release. I had swelled to a pulsing size and I was sure maybe I had veins I didn't know I even had sticking out. This was not usual for a typical shower in this house or any for that matter. My body shook and I was breathing in gasp. The urgent feeling of pain caused by immense pleasure was spreading and trying to take power of my decisions. I smelled the familiar sickening smell of Grimmjow and I turned to see was he inside. I didn't see anything.

My hearing suddenly numbed and the only thing I could hear clearly was I. I felt something that felt like hands but in the form of isolated heat. Every where else on my body was the normal sensual heat cause by intimate exposure. The heat was hot but not painful; it left pleasurable burning that only farther pronounced my arousal.

It ran over my chest and caressed it. It combed through my hair massaging my scalp. It spread all over my back and tickled my neck. I tried to stay in control and finally got the moaning to only grunts and growls. Suddenly I felt tightness on my cock. I groaned. It moving up and down and my body shook even more. My knees started to weaken. I didn't think I could get anymore aroused as I did but somehow I had.

The tightness became almost painful as the heat moved so slow. I moaned again and this time I just let my head fall back. I was close to giving up. My head was cloudy and the only thing was me and the sensation of being touched intimately by the air around me. My hips unconsciously bucked. I started to whine becoming impatient. I couldn't handle it much longer. I wanted to leave but my knees shook to bad it was a wonder on how I was still standing. I realized I should have left when my temperature had gone up the first time. I thought to just touch myself and hurry up and get out of this shower. My hands seemed to be glued to the wall.

Suddenly the heat stop and then started back up at an extremely fast pace. The tensing began building up. My moans became louder. They almost went up an octave but I put all my attention on remaining as silent as possible though I was failing miserable. I curled my toes and watched as my fingernails dug into the shower wall, clawing it. I closed my eyes and my orgasm too over. I spilled onto the stream by my feet and screamed my release. When it was finally over I collapsed. My vision blurred in and out. The door opened and I saw Grimmjow, smirking, fully clothed and looking quite satisfied with himself.

"You wanted to know what a MIND FUCK was and now you know. I got ya to cum without even actually touching ya. I must say I can't wait to do that for real and really torture you. Didn't I tell you that I was going to get you and though hiding in here would save you? I got to you through your own head and you unknowingly let me in when you didn't not one time say no."

"Damn you, I couldn't speak."

"I made you feel that good."

"I've never been so ashamed in my life."

"You should put this at the bottom of your list because it's going to get worse."

"Why the Fuck me?"

"Because Ichi, I wanted you."

"Could you just fuck random people for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah, I could but there just something about you that makes me want you. it's not just your appearance either. You're the only person who doesn't take my bullshit like everyone else. You scowl at me and at the same time I wonder is that was your cum fuck face looks like. I want to see your red hair sweat. I want to hear you moan my name. you are not just a conquest. Something about makes me drawn to you and I would feel right seducing you without a ring on your finger. I want you to be legally mine. I've already heard what you sound like being fucked by your own mind, what would you sound like if I was really touching you?"

"Is that all, a sexual encounter is all you want."

"No, I want kids and hot monkey sex when I want it. I want someone to take care of me and someone who gives a damn if I'm hurt."

"I am nowhere near that person. The first one is impossible."

"Stranger things have happened, if I can fuck you without touching you, you haven't thought that maybe I can give you a vagina for ten months?"

I looked at him in shock. He was completely serious and I was to go along with it. I was to be this man's captive until the day I die. I didn't have much of a say. Though this match was mad in heaven it is nowhere near perfect of happy or a least for me.

**I guess this is how i'm trying to start a rollarcoaster. thanks for any indications that you like this or even read it. For that reason i hope you stay with me and be patient and i'll try to write a good story with depth and consistancy.**


	3. Duties

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Thank you to all those people who have reviewed, you guys make me so big headed :-) 3**

**Duties **

I'm making food right now. I ended up making everything I think he would like because our conversation went like this:

"_Ichigo I'm hungry?"_

"_You got two legs and two arms."_

"_I want you to cook it as my wife."_

"_Last time I checked I have a dick, I cannot be a girl."_

"_You wanna bet?"_

"_No, I could pull it out and after you suck it we can come to a consensus."_

_I started floating._

"_Da, fuck!"_

"_What are you cooking?"_

"_Put me the fuck down!"_

"_Either my lap or those spikes under where you are floating."_

_I looked down; there are pointy spikes on the floor. I swear one just shined at me or winked or …how the fuck did they get there in the first place? They started getting closer; I touch the tip of one which as soon as I touched it drew blood._

"_We grind cows on them or threw them, they are so sharp, and do you wanna play a game with them?"_

"_Grimmjow what the fuck do you want to eat?"_

"_The blood on your finger will suffice."_

"_Cook able asshole."_

"_Your finger"_

"_Food wise"_

"_Your finger"_

"_Something that is an animal."_

"_You're technically an animal."_

"_Not human!"_

"_I don't know, surprise me and you better not be wrong!"_

_He dropped me abruptly and I freaked thinking that the spikes were going to turn me into a human piece of cheese with too many holes but I fell on the hard floor. I looked at Grimmjow who was smirking menacingly._

Now I was cooking everything from chicken wings to devil's food cake. I really don't know what the fuck that bastard eats, for all I know he may eat his own foot and then watch it grow back. Okay he may not eat his self but I am so tired and I wish he would because it would serves for two things. He will no longer be hungry and then I will enjoy his pain as he does it.

I just finished cooking for 3 days straight. He's been eating everything that I cooked. I'm mentally taking notes on the things it takes him a shorter time to eat and the ones he picks up first. That is so I do not have to do this again. I turned around and put the last dish on the somehow growing table. Looking at it I felt proud of myself and now I was going to head into the living room and …..

"Hey babe, I want you to bathe me!"

"Oh hell naw, Ichigo ain't got time for this. I just got through cooking for a starving village." Protested Ichigo.

"Yeah it was great, now I want bubbles climbing up the wall and I want you to use the green brush because the bristles are harder."

"I'm taking a damn nap!"

"Yeah after you clean the living room, it has food in it."

"That you put there."

"But you're the one who cooked it, let's not play the blame game and clean this kitchen up will ya."

I looked at Grimmjow dumbfounded. He just smiled at me with his nail in between his teeth as a toothpick. He just turned around and scratched his head and left. I breathed out hard and run my fingers through my hair. He was trying to kill me.

**The kitchen**

" _Fucking Grimmjow, he thinks he's the devil's son but I'm going show him real torture. I'm going to dip his cock in tar and then put chicken feathers on him and then I'm going to throw acid on that. Then I'm going to give him a STD bath and then I'm going to boil him until his skin comes off and then I'm going to use it as lamp skin. Then I'm going to take his tongue and feed it to the three-headed dog outside, so he can't scream when I do what I'm going to do next. I'm going to take his toenails off one at a time and then glue them on his eyelashes and then take the skin on his back and glue it to his front. Then I'm going to skin his nuts and then-"_

"_Wow, bra you love me way too much. We're just married, that's all." _

"_Ya damn fucker! You are not supposed to be in here!"_

**The Living Room**

"_How the fucks do you get macaroni on the ceiling and I think that is ice cream beside it."_

"_I'm sure that isn't ice cream, try jack off record."_

"_You mean?" I said pointing at it_

"_Yup, I say it should stay there for at least a week"_

_This motherfucker jacked off and wanted to leave his cum on the fucking ceiling beside macaroni! How the fuck do you even go that high? Second how the fuck do you…. you know what, I'm just going to stop asking how for a while._

"_Oh, yeah and don't touch the one on the lamp, the TV, and the door."_

"_Who the fuck do you think you are, the amazing ejaculating Spiderman!? You are not a damn machine gun! Hell no! I'm cleaning it all up and if you even think about doing this again, I'm cutting your nuts off!"_

"_You could do that but they will only just grow back!"_

"_UGH!"_

**The bath**

"_I want you to use your hands now."_

"_Grimmjow let me scrub your legs so I can go."_

"_You forgot my priv-"_

"_No I didn't I am not scrubbing your nuts."_

"_I said use your hands."_

"_Fuck this."_

_I got up to leave and he laughed. The door closed just as I touched the door knob. I tried it and it was in fact locked._

"_You're not leaving until I'm clean."_

"_I can't even touch the water; you can bowl ramen noodles instantly with that."_

"_You could have made that instead of all that food."_

"_Turn your ass over; it's time for Ichigo to whoop some ass. I'm tried of this shit!"_

"_Ooh didn't know you were kinky, you're a sadist also?"_

_I turned around and kicked the door as hard as I could because I was mad and I actually broke it down. Grimmjow for the moment in a first time was not laughing at me. He was surprised._

"_Feisty huh?"_

_I turned and left._

**In the Bed**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ kill Grimmjow zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz z okay i wish that was the truth but it turns out i didn't get any sleep. the guy from hell has made sure of that. i'mma tell you what happened...

**A/N Nope can't because i haven't thought of it yet. :-) thanks R&R xoxoxoxoxox**


	4. Alleriges Part 1

**Disclaimer: we know already (okay I just didn't want to say norm, I wanted to be all implied and stuff) **

**Thanks for the reviews, saving my life right now, had no idea how to start the next chapter but thanks to them I'm imspired**

**Thanks for waiting, I know other authors are like every day or so**

**Without farther adieu**

Allergies-

Grimmjow was being abnormally anti-social to me so I had to see what was up. The gift and curse of curiosity overtook me as I pushed open his door. Inside I heard a terrible growling that chilled me. I entered to find Grimmjow curled up asleep. He breathed in, which made that horrific growing noise and when he breathed out it made an even worse breath of words that sounded like demonic curses. To find him like this I was utterly upset! So I went into my room dug out an old Nerf super soaker and filled the bad boy up.

I went back into Grimmjow's room and pumped the air pressure up and let it lose. At first the water was turning into steam before it could touch him and then it finally hit him, right in the eyes. He awakened immediately and was quit furious with the treatment he was getting. I found myself a little scared considering the fact that the redder his face got the louder the sizzling sound of the water evaporating off of him gotten.

I held my cool though. I leaned against his door frame and smirked at him triumphal. Then I blew the end of the water gun and looked at him.

"That will not be the only thing that you will be blowing when I get through with you." he growled. Okay normally I wouldn't have been scared but he said it in his breath out voice so my face had 'oh shit' written all over it. I dropped the gun and bolted.

He was after me at an even faster pace and caught up to me almost too easily.

"Why the fuck did you wake me up!"

"Cause you've been in there for 5 days without any sign of life besides eating what I sit outside for you."

"Aww, so ya miss me?"

"No, and don't miss your morning breath either."

He then intentionally breathed in my face as he held me into a held me over the chest. Then he abruptly let me go.

"Leave me the fuck alone, _sneeze_, I don't feel like fucking with you."

Grimmjow sneezed 3 more times and each time his body got incredibly red and steam came out of his nose.

"Grimmjow are you sick?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, feel like playin' wifey and takin' care of me?"

"No, I just don't want to catch it." I said nonchalantly.

"Well no, I've got allergies. I've been lying down until someone got me medicine."

"I could have been gone to the store for meds."

"No, these require volcano lava mixed with herbs but you have to treat them so they don't burn. The object of them is to cool me off."

"Excuse me, what the hell are you allergic to?"

"I haven't fucked in about a month, it way past over due."

"What does that have to do with your allergies?"

"I'm allergic to not having sex."

"Then, jack yourself off."

"It ain't the same besides it'll only cure me for a day. A good fuck last for two weeks. Since you're so concerned, come here cure daddy."

"I'm pretty sure daddy can lay up with a snotty steamy nose for all I care." I said backing up with my hand in front of me. He started forward intimidating as he went and his grin or smirk grew wilder and more sadistic as ever. Before I knew it I had unknowingly backed myself into a corner.

"Now, wait a minute we can talk about this!"

He shook his head.

His elbows are on either side of my head as he leans in to kiss me. I'm shaking my head to avoid his lips but they never come. I stop and pop my eyes open and that's when he kissed me. His lips seemed to burn against mine and left them buzzing. His body flushed with mine. His scent fills my nose and he begins kissing the side of my forehead and goes all the way down to my jaw line, to my chin and down neck, to my collarbone and down to my shoulder. I shivered then.

"You know what, I was just thinking about toying with your mind and sort of relaxing you into giving yourself to me but now I think I'm gonna make you beg a little."

I scowled at this. I was not begging for anything. He took my mouth again and this time a little more gently. This kiss was surprisingly much tenderer then I thought this beast could ever muster. His lips seemed to coax mine into opening to let him in. I refuse and for a while he's being patient.

"You know, I told you that you'd be begging but now I think I'm the one. God you don't know how much I'm concentrating on not scorching you right now."

Then he's back at it unbuttoning my shirt. He stops at the mid button. He opens me enough to see my chest. His palm is flat on me and I feel the callousness of them. I finally take a chance and let him in. He smiles.

His tongue is inside my mouth trying to dominate me and I let him. With that established he then deepens the kiss, tasting the corners of my mouth his tongue is allowed to explore my mouth. His flat hand is rubbing my skin, warming me up. When I finally supportably lean against the wall behind mm he takes the other arm down and it joins the other on my totally toned abs, I know they're the lickin kind! Okay I know that is what I said but that didn't mean Grimmjow was supposed to do that!

He had his head bent down as his tongue caresses my chest were my heart was. He then came back up to stare me in the eyes as his hand continued.

"See, Ichigo, I gotta get you hotter then me. I got to have you burning up so when I fuck you it feels good. I have to have you so fucking ready I go in easy. Let me get you ready."

"Grimmjow, you are not fucking me in the ass."

"Okay, what other way is there? You want me to give you a vagina?"

His hands were getting done what he wanted. I felt hot and bothered. I could barely breathe. The funny thing is all he's done is touched me. he hasn't even gotten under my belt.

"Hell no, I want to leave me alone."

"Too bad, I'm already hard. It's not fair to tease."

His head went down again and this time his teeth bite my neck. His razor sharp teeth breaking my skin easily, he sucks on the wound hungrily. This solicits a moan from me. Then he rocks and I moan again.

"I knew human blood was kind of good but yours is very good. I favor the taste a lot."

He puts his mouth back on the wound and seems to take a drag on it. WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU A VAMPIRE OR SOME SHIT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT!

He then licks it done and began rocking again and this time with actual intention.

"Moan for me Ichigo, I want to here your inner evil."

I bite my lip trying my best to hold them in. he runs his palms over my nubs. He does this putting slight pressure on them until they're sensitive and starting to harden. I breathe out the moans but then and there I decide something.

I non-forcefully push him up off of me. At first he is confused and then he's smirking again.

"Go ahead and leave Ichigo, I will have you. The only reason why I haven't just raped you well technically it's not rape just light manipulation because you won't be saying no, you get the point; is because I have enough respect for you to let you decide. When you do decide to let me have you you'll be exactly what I want, wild, loud, and sexy. You won't regret anything. That's the only way I think I really want you. it won't be long now, slowly but surely your giving in."

**okay I'm so sorry for taking so long and yeah maybe this chapter is a little confusing at the end. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. To be honest I might not update until next week but if my creativity can spit out another chapter before the week is up I'll make sure to update before then. Thanks hugs and kiss**

**please read and review**

**thanks for the reviews of the people who have already have. (one of them gave me a little idea to go off of an inspired me a little to tinker with some ideas for the next chapter)**

**new readers if any, thanks for doing that**

**old readers thanks for following up, appreciate that so much**

love always and always Jasz


	5. liquor and music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own bleach cleaner inside of my house, I guess that will have to suffice **

Another side of me

I started wandering around the house. Somehow I found a trap door…well not somehow, I feel through it but in the time that I was rubbing my ass I noticed that I fell into something that was roomy. I got up to turn on a light and when I did I was amazed . Downstairs under that trapdoor was a gym, a theater, a game room, a library, and even a full kitchen. It looked like an underground apartment.

God if Grimmjow doesn't know about this-

"Hey, berry, what the hell are you doing down here?"

"Um I just dropped in." I said nonchalantly.

"Figures, you found the trapdoor."

"What is all of this anyway?"

"Oh, I just wanted to be closer down home."

"You know Grimmjow, your "Hell is my home" jokes aren't funny."

"Hell yeah they are."

"No the fuck they are not!"

"Laugh bitch!"

I looked at him in disbelief. He just called me a bitch, oh it's on!

"I'll show you a bitch!" then I charged at him

Then that turned out to be an epic fail. He moved out the way and then got behind me, grabbed me by my waist and then with force brought me back to him with my butt landing on his crotch.

"Your were saying about showing me a bitch….." Grimmjow smirked into my ear.

"Well, I was planning to beat you up but seems as you have other things on you mind and things like that, I think I'm going to go listen to some music or teach myself have to not dance you know?"

He nodded at all of this thoughtfully and then all of sudden he sneezed.

"Yeah, and add to your list sucking me up."

"I sure will add to my list getting you stuck in a vacuum cleaner."

"No, I mean stuck in you mouth."

"Okay, I try to get a little gummy vacuum cleaner stuck in my mouth."

"No I mean my dick in your mouth!"

"Aggressive or naw?"

he started grinding into my ass. I eeped and then tried to get away. too bad his hands were so tight on my hips I only made it easier for him to hump me. he smirked sensing a victory.

"You know what I forgot to tell you, I mean it's the reason why I just won't allow myself to have sex with you."

"And what is that?"

"Well I got a std, matter of fact I got Iamnotgonafuckyou, you pronounce it like, Imano-tonga-fooky-u."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Shrinks your balls and everything, and the pain, oh the pain, it's like getting hit in the balls every time you pee. Also the warts, they start spelling names after a while, did I mention I though my warts spelled your name yesterday, well must have been my hallucinations." I said nonchalantly.

He at first looked shocked and then he grinded harder into my ass.

"Bitch, I mind fucked you already, I know you don't have anything, virgin."

"Dammit!"

I just dropped my head. I prepared myself for the oncoming assault but it never came. Instead he was holding my waist with one hand and the other was thoughtfully on his chin.

"I'm thinking about taking a trip out of this house, you know like another dimension or something."

"I like this dimension." I insisted.

"The dungeons then?"

"I don't like torture."

"How about a little party?"

"I don't like people." I said but this time he didn't seem to hear me. He was just thinking, and nodding to himself like the lunatic he is. Then abruptly he dropped me. He leaves out of a door that I was pretty sure wasn't there before and just doesn't say anything. The mother fucker just doesn't say anything! What the fuck!

I finally find my way outside of the room and opening the door, they're strop lights, loud music, and people backed in our living room. I turned around to the room on the other side of me. Now, I know I didn't hear music until opened this door. I closed and proceeded to look for the only person I know at this party which is the only and only bastard Grimmjow.

I found him by the island, surround by shots.

"The hell is going on!" I yelled over the music.

"We're having a party and I invited all the hypest people in the underworld."

Suddenly someone licked my face. I turned to see a woman with ears on her head.

"Hey, I'm Rangiku, ever got bit on a full moon?"

"No."

"The moon is full right now….."She says getting closer. Then she stops and bursts out laughing.

"The look on you face is priceless. Grimmy, he something." She turns to Grimmjow and says. Then theres another hand on my shoulder. I turn this time it's a child with big green eyes. What is she doing here?

"I know I'm not appealing now but your just not drunk yet."

"Sis, don't harass my husband." Grimmjow said. Then the child turned into a full woman with curves and hair down to her waist.

"Grimmjow, why not? I just got another brother to toy with."

"Neil I don't think incest is right."

"Who gives a shit, we're already in hell! Besides he and I are not related." She says picking up a lock of my shoulder length hair and smelling it. okay I don't know about you guyes but that was muy creepy! On top of that it was my sister in law, I mean come on my sister in law!

"Excuse me." I said and went to go find a place to sit down, preferably our couch. I made my way into that direction but then I found something that was not to my likening at all. There so happened to be a threesome on the couch. All of them were small and petite a.k.a short and skinny. One of them had white hair and blue eyes, he was the boy in between the to chicks. One of the girls had short black hair the other had two blonde ponytails. OMG, girl makeout session. Then out of nowhere another girl came. She had he her black hair in a bun on the top of her head. She just jumped right in.

They were like the short clique porno gang or something, like freaking 4ft 7ins was the limit for this gig, and they were going at it like rabbits or something.

"Get your jaw off the ground before I put something in it." I obeyed.

"Those guys are Toshiro, the guy, Momo, the bun girl, Hyrui, the ponytail girl, and Rukia, the short hair girl. They're like roommates or something. He fucks all of them and they fuck each other, it's been that way for a long time and nobody says anything. I mean why? At least you don't have to go to the story for a dirty movie, watch it live, or just film it and sell it. It's a win, win situation!"

"The fuck Grimmjow!"

"Just shut up and take a shot!"

"You're not putting needles in me!"

"I mean alcohol dumbass!"

"Oh, gladly."

15 shots later….

"Bandz to make her dance! Bandz to make her dance! I'm clappin' better then these chicks and I ain't using hands! Bandz to make me dance, Bandz to make me dance, money raining on me cause I'mma twerkin' man!"

Don't know where that stripper poll came from but, I think I'm about to use it. By now I'm shirtless, my abs has been licked because of body shots and I might have an illegal tattoo. I was shakin' my ass cause I was drunk and I was bored so I join the twerkin' contest. Right now, I smoking these bitches and I don't even have an ass, I just got an athletic booty which means all muscle no fat, which means no jiggle, which means I got skills!

Then I fell out. I just layed there with my hands in the air.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" asked Neil.

"I'm a dead squirrel, I just got through twitching!"

She helped me up and brought me over to Grimmjow.

"Dude, your husband rocks! I ain't never seen nothing like him! You should bring him to more parties, he's the life of them!"

I smiled sheepishly. Then my jam came on!

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in, shame on me now, threw me to places I never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground, ooooh ooooh, trouble, trouble, trouble! I love you taylor!"

Then they took me off the stage that also wasn't there before. Grimmjow put his arm around me rather tightly,. probably because he wants me to stay right next to him."

"bring your love baby I can bring my shame, bring your drugs baby I can bring my pain, I got my heart right here, I got my scars right, bring your cups baby I can bring the drank, bring you body baby I can bring you fame, and that's my muther fucking promise to you, just let me mutherfucking love you.!'

I started rocking Grimmjow and singing to him.

"Ichigo, I didn't know you liked music let alone sing." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to let you know about it because I thought you'd hurt me with it or something. I don't sing lullabies."

"And you hold your liquor so well."

"Yeah, I know, been drinking since my dad left." I said smiling and then I laid my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held my arms up the length of his back like a hug. He smell kind of good. I put my nose in his chest. It took him a minute but he wrapped his arms around me too. He hand starts stroking my hair. Then he wipes my face. I didn't know I was crying.

"Hey, why you going all soft on me?" I asked. I couldn't have that.

"I'm not." he let's me go.

"Hey, wanna go upstairs so you can really see what my room looks like?"

"Sounds like a plan?"

"What does a plan sound like?" I asked curiosity on my features, I just started laughing finding it really funny.

**That's it for a while but not too long**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review are love and encouragement**

**Thanks to all new readers**

**Infinity thanks to all those who came back for more and will again**

**Love jasz**


	6. Pay back part 1

**Hello**

**Disclaimer: I won't deny it, bleach does…not belong to me anyway lets just continue with the Liquor and Music part II**

I found myself upstairs inside of my room laying flat on my back kissing Grimmjow. Yeah, I knew exactly what I was doing but it just seemed right now I was bold enough to live with the consequences. I held him flush to me so close that I could feel his stomach flexing, his chest rising and falling, and even the beat of his heart. He was so hot; my body had already developed at thin sheen of sweat. I had put my hands in his hair and then all of a sudden it stopped. He separated our bodies, removed my hand, and rolled over beside me.

"What the fuck Grimmjow?" I signed.

"It isn't the same." He simply said, which because I was being alternate Ichigo, wasn't enough for me to understand.

"What the hell do you mean 'it's not the same'?"

"I mean it's not the same fire."

"C'mon, you've been trying since to you've seen me to bed me and now you have your chance and your saying it doesn't feel right?"

"Yeah, I told you earlier you'll decide, and for sure you won't regret anything."

"I'm not going to regret anything."

"You're drunk, how do you know tomorrow you're not going to hold yourself in a corner crying."

"Because, if I were regretting something I wouldn't be in a corner, I'd just suck it up and live with it."

Grimmjow shook his head and then looked up at me and then smirked. I sat up and took his face into my hands. I kissed him on his forehead and down his nose. I smirked before I got to his mouth and then went to the sides of his cheeks instead. Then I kissed his chin and then his eyelids.

"You trying to seduce me, Ichigo?"

I didn't answer him instead I put my lips on his mouth an then opened my mouth to let him in. He pulled away.

"C'mon Grimmjow, your going to hurt my feelings if you don't sex me up right now."

I bring him back to me slowly and for a while he's going with it but when I pulled on the hem of his shirt, he grabbed my hands.

"Ichigo stop." He seemed to whisper.

"My name is Ichigo not Ichistop"

"You're making it hard to say no."

"Then why don't you say yes?"

"Because I love you."

That silenced me and even though it took me a little longer than usual to comprehend fully what was I said I knew I had heard him clearly.

"You know Grimmjow, you just suck all the fun out of this. I don't want to make love I just want sex. I want 'I'm helping you but I'm using you' sex."

He looked at me in disbelief but that was the truth of how I felt at the moment and I wasn't in the state of mind to think before I spoke which also meant I wasn't going to take anything back.

"You know Ichigo, I'm just going to let that go because I know your not you."

"A sneaker bar isn't going to help this situation because this is me."

"Example A, Real Ichigo would have never thought about food while in a serious discussion."

"You don't know my head." I said crossing my arms.

"Do I?" he said as if insinuating something.

I smiled and then suddenly, I felt power like an animal. I felt invincible and most of all horny.

**Grimmjow P.O.V**

Suddenly all the color had drained from Ichigo's features. His auburn eyes had turned golden and he had this sadistic smirk on his face, which was really scary. He licked his lips.

"I think I gonna tie you up first and then rape you!" He said in a voice that didn't seem like his own. He starting crawling on top of me and then RIPPED my shirt off, not pull, but rip. That scared the shit out of me. I bolted.

Was this pay back for all the shit I had done?

I ran back into the party and hid somewhere safe, at least I hope it was.

"Grimmjow come out, come out, wherever you are!" Dark Ichigo said in a sing song voice.

"I'm not here!" I said behind a curtain.

"I love you so much, I'm gonna **rape** you!"

He was scaring the shit out of me and there was nothing I could do about it. He should have been the one hiding in this closet not me. He was right outside the door and it feels like he smells me out. What the fuck is wrong with him. All of a sudden, sweet innocent Ichigo has turned into sadistic psychotic killer.

He stopped in front of the door. I stopped breathing. Then it flew open and he was smiling like a manic with his tongue disportionally hanging out of his mouth.

"Shit!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Grimmjow come out, come out, wherever you are!" Dark Ichigo said in a sing song voice.

"I'm not here!" I said behind a curtain.

"I love you so much, I'm gonna **rape** you!"

He was scaring the shit out of me and there was nothing I could do about it. He should have been the one hiding in this closet not me. He was right outside the door and it feels like he smells me out. What the fuck is wrong with him. All of a sudden, sweet innocent Ichigo has turned into sadistic psychotic killer.

He stopped in front of the door. I stopped breathing. Then it flew open and he was smiling like a manic with his tongue disportionally hanging out of his mouth.

"Shit!"

He started laughing hysterically.

"Can't we talk about this?" I tried to reason with him.

"Grimmjow, I want to cure your allergies for a whole month. I just want to sit on daddy's lap." He said so innocently it was sick. What the fuck have I gotten myself into? My Ichigo wasn't so damn crazy. As I am the man who was dressed in black at the alter I have to in some way assert my dominance. I swallowed hard and then tried to reason with myself to come out of hiding, like counting to three but saying all the fractions I can think of before the number three.

"Grimmy, why are you hiding from me?" He started laughing again. Then you could here this slobbing sound. Would've made me horny if it wasn't for my balls being shrunken out of fear so bad.

Okay, new plan, run like hell until we figure out how to make him be normal again. I dashed through the crowd. For sakes, man I am the devil's son why the hell am I running away from a mortal? I'm never scared of anybody, not even my old man. I have to man up to Ichigo and let him know who the boss in this marriage is. I stopped in my tracks. I turned and there the lunatic was. Crazy with stupid long fingernails. he was still short so I think I can take him. Besides he should using those nails for something else...yeah, there I am back in business.

"Why are you running Grimmy?"

"I don't know what the fuck you consumed today but, I'm not taking you to another one of these damn parties because, you're insane!"

"I know why you married me….it's because I'm the prettiest bitch! Me and only me! You better not cheat , I know all these vagina bitches are jealous and they can't have you! I'm the swan! I. Am. The. Pretty. Pretty. Swan.! Fuck those titty bitches"

Yeah, you know what I did, backed away really slowly and watched his every move. Then he did the unthinkable, which shouldn't be too high standing at this point. He licked my face with his over sized tongue. Then started laughing, this bitch was laugh (I'm mean to him in my head, don't judge me!). It wasn't funny at all. All of sudden he dropped. He was snoring louder then the music. I then knew exactly what the hell was wrong with him then. They drugged him with a half demon drug.

I went to the sound system and cut the whole damn thing off. Everyone looked up at me surprised, you guys know I wasn't really the one to stop the party. I had some new priorities now though and he isn't well at all. Besides, what human do you know can snore louder than a bass that's 2x bigger than he is.

"Who the fuck had the Tripps!"

No one said anything. Okay, gotta talk louder than the one man snore band.

"I asked WHO THE FUCK BROUGHT THE TRIPPS?!"

Still nothing. I started getting really pissed off. I felt my body heat up so bad the carpet under me started to burn. Then the little tingling on my forehead came. The horns were coming out. The nails were growing . People started looking worried but I knew they weren't scared. This little fiasco wasn't nothing compared to the actual metamorphosis let alone the old man's transformation when he's totally pissed.

The little changes is something I can't control when I'm stupid pissed and so they have been seen many time before.

"I AM NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN." The room shook as my voice boomed through the house.

Finally Neil came through right in front of me.

"I brought it, but it was only in my stuff, no one else's, promise. He must have drunk from the wrong cup its not like we write our names on these things. Sorry Grimmy for the inconvenience, he's going to be fine if he's snoring, won't even remember what happened or even feel affected later."

I calmed all the way down. At least it was an accident and an honest one. Looked over at Ichigo and saw him peacfully asleep. Him and his white hair. Gosh, hate to see what happens when it become really long later after I...well that's later and i can't say because I have to be modest.

"You could've killed him." I said relieved. I wasn't relieved because it was an accident but because it so happen to be Neil who had it. She doesn't take anything too strong, I mean come on she can still change into a child. She could kill herself trying to take something that would only buzz other people, what she had was like sugar to us and therefore didn't really hurt Ichigo at all. He was just crazy for a while.

"I know, I'm sorry." I looked down while rubbing the back of my head and saw Neil had changed into a little child again. That meant it was at least 6 in the morning. She was a child during the day and a woman at night. She was also going to think like a child too, which is why she's whining about a doll left in the bathroom or something.

"You guys, it's time to take leave. You don't have to go to hell but you gotta get out of here."

They vanished and it was just me, Neil and my drugged husband. I decided to take her to her crib when she stays over. She was going to sleep all day anyway.

Then I went over to Ichgio. I'm tired of waiting Ichgio. I'm going to take you to so remote area and fuck you senseless and then leave you there to think about what you did. Then i'm going to a take you home and do the same thing. I'm so tired of waiting, I don't want to anymore. No ifs, ands, or buts, and definaely no more interruptions

**okay guys i'm not yet done but i just want to put this one up. i know this was probably a let done, but now it time to get down to the deep dark part. we are going to do some touchy feely stuff and then the moment of truth about Ichigo's feelings.**

**bye luv jasz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go again….i don't own it but okay let just go **

**Apology, this might not be up to what you taught but please tell what you think about after you read it.**

"Where are we?" asked Ichigo.

"We are at the most secretive place I can think of." Said Grimmjow.

I look around, the place seems deserted and felt so eerie but at the same time it felt like peace.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"My piece of Heaven." He said breathing in deeply.

"Seems kind of personal, why would you take me here?"

"Cause, Ichigo, I want you to know me that's all. You don't know anything about me except the basics, but I know a lot about you." He said with a smirk.

"Bitch! You don't know anything about me!"

"You plant roses as a tribute to dead friends, you used to drink because your father left you, you sleep on your right side cause you are always bumping into something with the left, your favorite fruit is strawberries and ironically that is what your name means, you talk in your sleep, you can dance, you can sing a little, and you like music so much you sleep with the radio on, and last but not least, you are secretly in love with me."

"You know, you are psychotic watching people while they sleep."

"You're cute though."

"Okay, tell me about Grimmjow, so I can go home and sleep with my radio on, on my right side, and sing the words in my sleep while dreaming about strawberries the color of my roses."

"Well, people might think that my old man is mean, well he's not. He's a cruel bastard. I never saw him much and he treated my mom like shit but out of all of her children I am the only one who was as human as she was, she clung to me for sanity and purity. "

Grimmjow laid on the grass and closed his eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fist. I sat beside him suddenly having to need to get him to stop moving his hand like that, but something also told me to keep my distance and let him do it.

"The others took after him and almost every way, they only looked like my mother. Neil isn't my dad's because my mother cheated on him but come on were already in hell what else is there to do but commit sin."

"I got older and I made my dad mad. I turned out to be gay so he tried to gather all the evil rapist he could find and try to torture me into being straight. See I was the only one that was mostly human and so I was the only one do keep purity in the blood line. I need a girl to have a baby. At the time I didn't have any powers so he thought that getting a girl pregnant was my only hope. I didn't care. I beat all the rapist asses and left and went to earth."

I looked at Grimmjow, his skin had reddened and his horns were sticking out but not all big when he's mad, it was more of an overflow of emotion that seemed to bring out the saddened look on his face. When he opened his mouth to talk again his teeth had elongated, he was beginning to look like a beast, a lonely beast.

"I moved over here and that's when I saw you. From the first moment that I saw you I knew that you would be my difference. You would change the way I lived, how I thought, and even my reason to live."

I smiled. He seemed to be calming down a little, his skin wasn't as red but the horns and teeth were still out.

"Ichigo, your very presence makes me feel at peace so when you hated me it hurt but I just had to change it. I went to my dad and God and got them together to make a agreement. I asked them to let me marry you and even talked my dad into thinking that I would like him better if he let me do this. I promised him more visits and he can even be around his grand kids. He adds the part in about not corrupting the world for some other reason but I think he knew that would be your motivation."

"You're selfless and you sacrificed yourself and that is why you will keep my blood line pure. I had to have you for that; I have to have you for myself."

He looked over at me and I just had the urge to hug him and so I did. His body was hot and he welcomed me into him.

"Okay now don't cry or some shit like that cuz I don't think that I can see you cry."

"So now you're developing a taste for me?"

"No, I just care about everybody and I just can't see people sad."

"I know Ichi, that's why I love you so much."

"Okay, enough with the sentimental shit and stuff I just want to do something instead of lay on this grass."

Grimmjow smirked at me. I started to move away from him but it just so happened that he hadn't stopped hugging me so there was nowhere to go.

"I think I got a couple of ideas for what we can do…"

I freaked out and scrambled to get away but he just layed me flat and suddenly chains appeared out of nowhere and locked around my ankles.

"Grimmjow, bitch let me go."

"You really gonna talk to me like that when you are the uke in this relationship."

"Yeah!"

"So don't scare you?"

"Hell no!"

"Well we are just going have to change that aren't we."

He towered over me and then his body was flushed with mine. He was hot and not in the temperature way. I shook my head.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled at him.

"You're always in mine, why should I suffer alone?"

"This manipulative invasion of privacy."

I had more thought about Grimmjow but they were of what he wanted to do to me and I just shuddered. He sadistic grin on his scared me yes, scared me cause it promise the revenge of a life time.

"Ichi, let me in your head for real." His expression changed as if pleading.

"No."

"Calm on cause I want to know what you're thinking, we'll be closer."

"I don't think we can get any closer."

I could feel his stomach muscles flex when he breathes and the hand I had on chest felt his heart.

"Just be a good ichi and let me fuck you."

"Not gonna happen."

"Please, it'll feel so good, your already sexually frustrated."

"Grimmjow, I wish that you just let me when I want to and yeah it might be a pity fuck cause.."

"Cause you're a virgin, you know I haven't I just seduced you and let you let it happen."

"So this is your way of saying that you're going easy on me?"

"Yeah."

"Then go hard core cause this isn't anything to me. I'm sexy as hell and I'm still a gay virgin for a reason, fuck all the girls I want but only if want to. I am not going to be easy and I'm sure you know that but I am more than a challenge."

"I'm claim you like Columbus claimed America."

"You can rot in hell."

"With you right beside me, Husband."

**I've lost a lot of my place like where should I go with this. You guys if you want me to continue just throw any ideas, like just anything no matter how weird. **

**Thank you for everything that we've gotten through so far. I love you guys because you make me want to write more and I actually have a better day because I know that you enjoy this story.**

**Please review cause I feel like I'm getting stuck**

**Love jasz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**I totally haven't abandoned this story I just had to get a few things straight in this story and my life but I'm back and that is all that matters, I hoped you miss me.**

**Right now I cannot remember for the life of me the people that helped me with these ideas but I will be sure to give credit where it is due. Thanks to them I have an idea and I've decided to combine them. I really hope I'm pleasing you guys because that is what I aim to do for you guys. **

"So where does this eleavator lead to anyway?" I asked.

"Hell" He said nonchalantly.

"HELL!"

"Yup, I think that it is time for you to meet the folks personally and not just when you had to."

"Like this is anymore different, why didn't you tell me. OMG! How do I look do you think that your mom will like me?"

Grimmjow hunched his shoulders "I don't know and to be honest I really don't give a shit."

The bell that signified that it what time to get off sounded and I started to hyperventilate. The grand golden steaming doors began to shake. Then there were loud bangs that knock me over. Grimmjow was humming like it was elevator music. Steam fill the space as the doors opened and it felt like I was in a sauna and when it cleared a saw….a hotel lobby?!

"Get up, c'mon let's go."

I looked up at him bewildered. What the hell man! Why are we in a hotel and what happened to all of the flames and suffering?

"This is visiting hell. We're not dead so we go into the much nicer dimension." Grimmjwo said as if he could read my mind.

"I can for time being." He said as a matter-of-factly.

That's when I rolled my eyes and thought of some really unthinkable stuff that only mad him grin instead of gag like he should have.

"And they call me the devilish one, you're the one talking about slowly grinding people and feeding them to the dog."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Put it back in your mouth unless you want me to put it to use."

I scowled at him.

I got up to follow him into the hotel. He let up into a dining room where a woman with long bright blue hair sat down. She was dressed in all black with the most emo like makeup had had ever seen. Her skin was a dark tanned tone as she sat in a big chair at the head of the table.

"Oh, Grimmy is that you?" She had voice was like his, alluring.

"Yes mother, how are you?"

"Drunk off my ass but I know it, so I ain't drunk enough. How's life in the upper world?"

"Great, where's Dad?"

"Working, being a piss off, I might add. His bitch ass gets on my nerves and I'd try to kill him but he's only end up right back here."

They both laughed. I started at them because it was uncanny the resemblance. They mirror each other with the up most surety that they were closely related.

"Who is your friend….well husband that I've only seen and not met?"

Grimmjow backed away from here and grabbed my arm pulling me forward to become face to face to her.

She was beautiful. So much so it was sickening. Her eyes seemed to beckon you to stay though something about her made you want to run. It was an eerie side of curiosity like when you know that the killer is on the other side of the door but you still go in anyway.

"Hi, and you are?" She said reaching out her hand. Her nails had grown to quite exaggerate lengths.

"Ichigo." I said trying to act as though I was strong.

"The protector." She smiled. I smiled back.

"You are the first one who has EVER gotten it right."

"Strawberry is cute too, matches your hair theme."

"It's natural."

"Yes, I know I've met your mother."

"You take that back!" I started to yell because unless my mom went to hell how would this bitch know that!

"Um….Ichigo this is my mom, Isis."

"WELCOME, WELCOME, TO THE NEW VISITORS!" Said a booming voice that hurt my ears.

"Shut the fuck up, trying to act like you give a damn that anyone would care to visit this place. We haven't had company since our son moved out except for your damned shit consuming ass holes that we can't get rid of even if we killed ourselves because we've only come back here at which place they will not leave!" His move yelled into the heavens.

I could tell already who Grimmjow got his bluntness from. His mother didn't waste any time telling her husband about what she thought about his attempt at a grand interest. She looked extremely irritated.

"And who is this?" Someone said behind me. I felt a tug of my hair and then turned around. A weird looking guy was behind me.

"Nnoitra, Don't ever touch him again unless you want to be fed piece by piece to my three headed dog." Grimmjow said calming wrapping his arms around my waist possessively.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." He smiled and I just stared, I mean the guys teeth looked like a piano.

"Hey man, long time no see?" Another guy with brown hair reached his hand out at Grimmjow. Grimmjow shook it.

"Starrk!" Yelled a little girl who with an eye patch on. The brown haired man turned around. The little girl ran towards him and jumped on his back.

"Who are they?" She pointed at me and Grimmjow.

"Lilynette, this is your uncle I tell you that live with the mortals and this is his partner."

Lilynette looked at me and Grimmjow studying us. Her hair was light green and she had big pink eyes. She tilted her head to the side. Then she blinked.

"They bore me, I wanna go see Isis." Starrk smiled and when toward Isis.

"Don't mind her Iysigo." A pair of arms wrapped around my legs. It was Neil. Her wrists were touching, Dude, I'm like way too skinny. Anyway, for some reason people were appearing out of no where and I just stood by Grimmjow and watch the whole scene unfold.

They walked out of the many doors that were in the room and just took at set and the grand table with food on it that of course, appeared out of nowhere just like everything else around here.

I soon learned that everyone what part of Grimmjow's family. They all were weird looking and didn't look remotely alike not even Starrk and his kid Lilynette.

They sat and started eating without saying grace or anything. Well, that can be expected. Grimmjow went and sat down at the far end of the table by his mother. I breathed a sign of relief when it was Neil who said beside me. She hugged my skinny arm and nuzzled it. Everyone stared. I tried my hardest not to blush.

"You're blushing." Grimmjow leaned over into my ear and said.

"So." I said in such a childish way. Maybe because I was out of my element. This was a relatively quiet dinner party and I would have to talk to get to know people. It wasn't like at the party when people just start talking to you and you decide then whether you want to hang out with them or not. If you didn't, you just make and excuse and they forgot your face any how after a while. If I felt uncomfortable now, they'd know it. Grimmjow could read my mind. What if they could too?

"They can't"

He said out loud.

"We can't what?" asked a dark haired boy across from me. He was very pale and the paint on his face made him look like he was crying.

"Know a dirty little secret." Grimmjow said leaning forward.

"I wanna know, I wanna know!" yell Neil.

"Is it that he's pregnant?" As the boy.

"precisely." Grimmjow had a smug grin on his face.

"Hey wait a minute-" I began but was abruptly stopped by his hand going over my mouth. I still continued to talk although he calmly leaned and to tell them as if it was a juicy story that everyone had to here.

"He didn't want to tell you guys but I wanted to let everyone know it. Ichigo wanted and baby and so I gave it to him. I am quite proud to say that he is the mother of my child."

I finally gave up trying to talk through his hand and licked it. He turned to look at me and then turned back to his audience, but he still didn't move it and that irritated me enough to bite his finger. He looked back again.

"Is that supposed to hurt?"

I nodded and shoved his hand off my face. He was surprised to look at his hand and see that I had drawn blood.

"I am most certainly not pregnant." I said very loud and clear.

"So is it a boy or girl, Grimmjow?"

His smile became the host of his face as he looked and me and then leaned forward again.

"It's twins."

"Okay, I am like less than 4% body fat. If I eat food you can pretty much see a bump. I think if I was pregnant at all, let alone with twins, I'd be showing."

"How far is he?" asked Isis.

"Can't tell, maybe a 5 days into it."

"We haven't even-" I started again.

His hand was on my mouth again. We haven't even had sex, so there was no way even with his weird ass powers, that I was pregers.

I scowled at him and threw my hands at him.

"What is wrong with you? Don't lie to them!"

I stood up in an outrage and then he touched my stomach.

"He's still trying to come to terms with it."

Grimmjow rubbed my stomach and I looked down to see a small bump.

"I just ate, its food, there no way that they are going to believe-"

"I'm gonna be an Auntie!" yelled Neil.

I turned quietly and went towards a wall and banged my head on it. Grimmjow calmly can over and picked me up to carry me outside of the room with my head in my hands.

Then he put my back against the wall with my forehead touching his. Gently and lightly he kissed me. Then he kissed my eyelids and my lashes drooped low so I can feel them on my cheek bones. He kissed both my cheeks and line down my nose and then my chin. Last he was back at my mouth.

"You really are the devil's son." I said breathlessly.

"Forgive me?" He asked placing open mouth kisses on my collarbone.

"Why did you?"

"Because that's my way of telling you that I want one…..or two."

His hands went under my shirt and rubbed my stomach repeatedly.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Truly I wasn't. I wasn't ready for bring married either. I had serious doubt that I could really take care of a child. I could barely take care of myself. I wanted to be comfortable with everything before anything went any farther.

Grimmjow seemed to be slightly hurt by this but he didn't stop what he was doing. He kissed me again and this kiss held a promise and so many inconsistencies with a dangerous. My knees buckled and my body began to shake. What the fuck was he doing to me? I couldn't breathe, I couldn't stand, and it was an effort to focus on these simple things.

"If it happened though, I wouldn't try to stop it." I said.

"We could, right now, I could make it happen right now without even taking your clothes off."

"Then what would be the point. The sex is the best part of trying to get pregnant."

"It'll be good for you, really easy. I just want to know do you want to."

Gosh he really wanted one. He was willing to give of his end of the deal this time for this. I couldn't do that to him. Though it seems so insignificant because girls go get donors all the time and he knew that it was still his, it was really important. It was important because I realized that he was trying to make it okay with me because I still wasn't okay with us having sex. I wasn't okay because I didn't trust him. I didn't like him and much less even loved him. He was scary to me on a emotional level and getting hurt was no a plan. Our union was so immoral to me and I didn't want to be forced to love anyone.

I think that he had never forced me at all, although he was quit aggressive about it, and that's why I was feeling this overwhelming emotion and urge to touch his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. I kissed him to hold him there so I could promise like he did.

I could make him feel good like he makes me. I could give all kinds or more reasons to stay instead of pushing him away. Instead of leading him in that I had accepted him and then turning away when he was getting closer. I was going to tell him sorry for being so mean because I now see what he's been trying to tell me for the longest of time.

"Grimmjow I love you." There I said it and it felt damn good to say it.

"I love you so much." It felt just as good the second time.

"I love you, and I just do." Damn.

His eyes widened. Somehow we were closer.

"No let's do that the right way. Then we go tell your family and mine and everyone else if you want." I had started crying. I didn't realize it until wiped my face.

I put my arms even tighter around him and he did the same. Yeah, I was going to be his uke forever.

**Okay the most angsty and long awaited chapter right now. Sorry for the wait because I want just being busy with other things and lazy too. Sorry I will try not do it again. Thanks for reading, I love yah.**


End file.
